Rzeczy, które Harry wiedział o Severusie
by euphoria814
Summary: Co zaskakujące ważne są tutaj tytuły rozdziałów, więc zwracajcie na nie uwagę. Inaczej sobie odbierzecie sporą część radochy. Znaczy mam nadzieję, że będzie radocha.
1. Wielkość współczynnika sarkazmu jest nie

**betowała cudna Zil :***

Wielkość współczynnika sarkazmu jest niezależna od sytuacji i jest liczbą stałą...

* * *

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego wszędzie było tak ciemno. Południe ledwo minęło, a ciężkie chmury zakryły niebo. Zaczął poważnie podejrzewać, że Voldemort ma skłonności do melodramatyzmu. Właściwie wszystko się zgadzało – tatuaże, maski i teraz ta mroczna sceneria.  
Nie był więc zaskoczony, gdy szukając Toma, trafili do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Jednak czarna szata szaleńca zamigotała im tylko przez chwilę, gdy znikał w kłębach dymu.

 _Kolejny dowód na potwierdzenie mojej hipotezy_ – pomyślał.

Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią i wskazała mu jakiś podejrzany kształt ukryty w półmroku pomieszczenia.  
Severus Snape leżał w kałuży swojej własnej krwi. Lewą ręką próbował zatamować otwartą ranę na szyi, pozostawioną przez kły Nagini, ale czerwone krople powoli zamieniały się w strumyki. Czarna szata – przeważnie elegancka i nieskazitelna, była teraz pokryta kurzem i brudem.

Voldemort aportował się kilka chwil wcześniej w nieznanym kierunku, zabierając ze sobą węża, dlatego też nie tracąc cennego czasu, cała trójka Gryfonów podążyła na ratunek swojemu byłemu profesorowi.

Harry jako pierwszy ukląkł obok mężczyzny i złapał go za rękę.  
— Naprawdę, Potter, spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej — warknął słabo mistrz eliksirów, patrząc na głaszczącą go dłoń. — Jakieś zaklęcie leczące, eliksir, antidotum… — wyliczał zgryźliwie.  
Harry puścił jego rękę momentalnie i zaczerwienił się.  
— Przepraszam, profesorze — powiedział zażenowany.  
— Jasne, Potter, nie ma sprawy. Ja tu tylko umieram, a ty sobie pogaduszki urządzasz — zakpił tamten.

Harry zaczął po chwili cieszyć się, że mężczyzna stracił przytomność, bo przynajmniej zamilkł.


	2. Wielkość współczynnika sarkazmu jest

2\. Wielkość współczynnika sarkazmu jest wprost proporcjonalna do stopnia głupoty pierwszego napotkanego Gryfona...

 **betowała w całości Zil, którą wielbimy i ogromnie dziękujemy :***

* * *

Dni mijały spokojnie. Pani Pomfrey opiekowała się wszystkimi rannymi, choć już nie w hogwarckim skrzydle szpitalnym, ale na jednym z oddziałów świętego Munga, który specjalnie zamknięto przed prasą. Wieść o tym, że Voldemort nie żyje, rozniosła się w tempie błyskawicy i media z całego Czarodziejskiego Świata najechały Wielką Brytanię.  
Harry Potter - jeden z najbardziej pożądanych obecnie czarodziejów na świecie - leżał tymczasem w jednym z łóżek i starał się skupić na czytanym tekście. Z całej Złotej Trójcy tylko on został ranny, więc przebywał w Świętym Mungu wraz ze Snape'em, Moodym, kilkoma Puchonami z piątego roku i Neville'em.  
Hermiona uparła się, by przynieść mu podręczniki, z których będą korzystali po powrocie do Hogwartu, ale dzięki Merlinowi - Ron opanował transmutację na tyle dobrze, by ukryć pośród nich _Kroniki Quidditcha_. Zresztą i tak w piątek - za dwa dni mieli zostać przebadani ostatni raz i wypuszczeni do domów.  
Harry pogrążony był w lekturze, gdy Severus Snape podszedł do jego łóżka.

— Potter — powiedział tonem, który Wybraniec - a teraz Zwycięzca, słyszał po raz pierwszy. Słowo wypowiedziane tak obojętnie w przypadku tego mężczyzny mogło uchodzić jedynie za grzeczność.

— Tak, profesorze? — spytał niepewnie Harry, odkładając książkę.  
Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na ruchome zdjęcie szukającego na jednej ze stron i natychmiast podjął decyzję.

— Mam dwa bilety na mecz Armat z Chudley z Armadami z Bragi — zaczął, a widząc szeroko otwarte usta chłopaka, dodał: — Chciałbyś ze mną pójść? — spytał spokojnie.  
— Nna... mecz — zająknął się Gryfon.  
— Jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, to proponuję romantyczną kolację przy świetle świec w pewnej restauracji na Pokątnej. — Snape zaproponował niemal od razu.

W tej chwili nie tylko usta, ale i oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko w szoku.

— Kwiaty, światło księżyca i spacer? — zaryzykował Snape, a Potter czknął. — Będę po ciebie w sobotę o szóstej?  
W końcu jakoś się opanował i wyartykułował pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

— Zapraszasz mnie na randkę?!  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo, a jego brwi powędrowały naprawdę wysoko.  
— Jak się domyśliłeś? — zakpił.


	3. Prawdopodobieństwo stosunku dwóch

3\. Prawdopodobieństwo stosunku dwóch ciał jest liczbą niewymierną i nieokreśloną niezależną od współczynnika sarkazmu przy użyciu gryfońskiej zmiennej.

 **betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**

* * *

Kolacja była fatalna. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Snape znał kelnerów w restauracji, którzy okazali się też jego uczniami sprzed lat, a którym generalnie nie wróżył świetlanej przyszłości już wtedy, o czym poczuł się w obowiązku im przypomnieć. Harry z tego powodu bardzo ostrożnie odnosił się do potraw, które przynieśli – główną zasadą przecież było od zawsze nie obrażanie obsługi w miejscach, gdzie serwują ci jedzenie.

Wiedział o tym nawet wuj Vernon, a to już o czymś świadczyło. Severus Snape jednak jak zawsze uznał, że jego racja jest racją najświętszą i nie imają się jej żadne zasady. Tak na dobrą sprawę to w tym całym szaleństwie mężczyzna imponował tym Harry'emu. W końcu tylko Snape potrafił wygarnąć wszystkim przy użyciu wyszukanych słów nie licząc się z konsekwencjami. Nawet jeśli chodziło o to, że ktoś mógłby chcieć napluć im do jedzenia.

W skrytości ducha Harry miał nadzieję, że ten jeden raz jego świeżo nabyta sława wielkiego pogromcy Czarnych Panów zagóruje nad rządzą zemsty dwóch Puchonów i Gryfona, który niemal na pewno oblał Eliksiry przez co nie mógł wstąpić do Akademii Aurorów.

Kolacja była fatalna, bo Snape starał się jak mógł nie obrazić go co drugie słowo, więc skończyli milcząc. Harry mógł z łatwością wyczuć skrępowanie mężczyzny, co wydawało mu się dziwne. Widział jeszcze parę dni wcześniej jak czarodziej przy użyciu jednego tylko zaklęcia rozbija Protego trzech napastników, więc w jego prywatnej skali Snape stał się pojedynkowym mistrzem. Ba! W końcu nawet Nagini nie dała mu rady, a tymczasem zwykła kolacja wydawała się ponad jego siły.

Dlatego, gdy wychodzili w końcu z czarodziejskiej restauracji i Snape wciąż skrępowany kroczył koło niego, Harry nie potrafił nie zareagować.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął i dostrzegł, że Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy na niego jakby czekał na wyrok. – Kolacja była fatalna – dodał i wcale tym nie poprawił sytuacji. – Nie chciałbyś wpaść do mnie na kawę? Albo coś? – zaryzykował i Snape spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

Harry miał nadzieję, że sugestia była aż nazbyt czytelna.

\- Gryfoni – westchnął Severus, pozwalając się pocałować. – Za grosz logiki – dodał, gdy aportowali się wprost z ulicy.


	4. Współczynnik sarkazmu jest równy

**betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**

* * *

 ** _4\. Współczynnik sarkazmu jest równy zeru w określonych warunkach:_**

 ** _a) przy braku dostępu powietrza_**

Harry pocałował Severusa zanim ten zdążył skomentować porozrzucane po jego mieszkaniu ubrania, brak kawy oraz fakt, że sypialnia była urządzona z wykorzystaniem gryfońskich barw. Oczywiście fakt, że gdzieś tam w tle majaczyły zdjęcia jego rodziców, ruchome, magiczne zdjęcia jego rodziców, nie pomagał.  
Harry zatem wpił się mocniej w usta starszego mężczyzny uniemożliwiając mu powiedzenie czegokolwiek.

 ** _b) gdy opór jest równy zeru_**

Harry przyklęknął po chwili i bez wahania dobrał się do spodni Severusa. Intencja była tak oczywista, że Snape nie protestował.

 ** _c) gdy ciśnienie oraz temperatura wzrastają_**

Harry słyszał urwany oddech Serverusa i nie potrafił kryć radości. Snape milczał. Pierwszy raz od tak dawna mężczyzna nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie dźwięków innych niż westchnienia. Czasami jakieś urywane jęki. Temperatura w pokoju, jego sypialni, ewidentnie się podnosiła pomimo tego, że obaj pozbyli się już ubrań.

 ** _d) gdy przestrzeń maleje, a bieguny odwracają się_**

Snape w końcu pociągnął go mocniej za włosy, odrywając od swojego penisa i Harry nagle znalazł się twarzą do prześcieradła. Mężczyzna dyszał do jego ucha, poruszając się tuż za nim. Możliwe, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry wypchnął swoje pośladki do tyłu, skutecznie wypraszając niepotrzebne myśli.  
Severus jęknął i zaczął całować go po karku, przekonany, że słowa nie są potrzebne.

 **e) gdy praca została wykonana**

Opadli na wilgotne prześcieradło i Harry przetarł wierzchem dłoni swoje spocone czoło.  
\- Chcesz coś dodać? – spytał z satysfakcją, widząc, że Snape wciąż wgapia się tępo w sufit.  
Severus pokiwał tylko przecząco głową.


End file.
